


X-Mas

by nightberrypearl



Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightberrypearl/pseuds/nightberrypearl
Summary: "Minhyun, just exactly how many sprigs of mistletoe did you hang around our home?"
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Series: Adventures of A Lifetime [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561567
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	X-Mas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas 2hyunists :D

Like many of the young boys and girls up and down the country, Jonghyun began to pull himself from slumber nice and early on Christmas morning. However, unlike those countless excitable boys and girls, Jonghyun was neither quite so excited, nor so desperate to subject himself to the chilly morning air that pervaded his bedroom. 

He dipped his head further down into the warm sanctuary he had created for himself as the winter air began to infiltrate his cocoon of bedsheets. He reached out, hands searching and patting the bed space before him. 

His hands came back empty. 

Jonghyun furrowed his brow. He patted the mattress beside him again, as if his sleep addled mind might not have been awake enough to properly analyse the situation. The crease between his brows deepened. 

With his most reliable source of heat curiously absent from the bed, Jonghyun’s blanket burrito was beginning to lose in the battle against the frigid morning. He pulled the sheets closer around himself as he peeped open one eye to survey his surroundings. 

On any other morning, he might have expected to see a tousled mop of brown hair, if not a pair of eyes watching him fondly. He might have smiled in return and mumbled a sluggish ‘morning’ and earnt a kiss to his forehead. This morning wasn’t like that. 

On this morning, he saw a perfectly fluffed up pillow, bereft of all dents that might have suggested someone had slept on it. 

Faintly he heard soft footsteps puttering about beyond the closed bedroom door. Eventually the steps drew nearer until they paused just outside the door. A few seconds passed by with the person outside the door not moving from their position. Just as Jonghyun was beginning to contemplate whether or not he should call out to the person outside, they opened the door and stepped in. They were met with the sight of Jonghyun’s furrowed brow and disgruntled glare peeking out over the top of his swathe of bedsheets.

“Oh. You’re awake.” 

Minhyun stood in the doorway, hand still grasping the handle as he looked at Jonghyun with wide-eyed surprise.

“It’s cold.” Jonghyun said by way of explanation. His words came out muffled from behind the layer of thick bedding. 

Minhyun didn’t move. 

Jonghyun opened up part of his cocoon and raised an eyebrow at the other man. 

It was fortunate for Jonghyun that Minhyun considered himself proficient in the non-verbal communications of one Kim Jonghyun, for he understood perfectly his meaning. 

Light footsteps padded across the floor and then Minhyun was slipping into the empty space beside Jonghyun, diligently sealing up the hole in the cocoon after him. 

Minhyun lay on his back and snaked his arm under and back around Jonghyun to pull him closer. Like a moth to a flame, Jonghyun curled up around Minhyun immediately, pillowing his head on Minhyun’s chest and throwing a leg over both of Minhyun’s. He sighed contently and let his eyelids droop back to a close. 

“What were you doing?” 

The underlying question of ‘why weren’t you here?’ was clear.

Minhyun hesitated.

“Just… cleaning. I didn’t think you would be awake yet.”

Jonghyun didn’t need to open his eyes to know how rapidly Minhyun was blinking, but he let the matter drop.

With the return of his primary heat source, he felt himself being lured back to sleep and he greeted it like an old friend. 

“Hey sleepy head, I thought you were waking up.” Minhyun nudged him, jostling him away from one welcoming embrace and into another. 

“Nnnnnnnghhhh.” 

“What am I supposed to do if you just go back to sleep, hm?” He prodded Jonghyun sharply once in the side, making him jerk suddenly.

“What you usually do when you wake up too early,” Jonghyun suggested grumpily, “stare at me like a creeper and wait for me to wake up at a decent time.”

Minhyun huffed indignantly at that description. He personally preferred the word ‘appreciating’ to ‘staring’, and the phrase 'attentive boyfriend' to 'creeper'. 

“But you’re already awake.” Minhyun reasoned, not relenting.

Jonghyun ignored him. 

“Come on,” he coaxed gently, “or later you’ll be complaining to me about wasting away Christmas for sleep.”

Jonghyun heaved a sigh. 

There exists a philosophical question of what happens when an unstoppable force meets and immovable object. In a battle of stubborness, who prevails? Jonghyun quite fancied himself as the immovable object - if he never had to leave his bed again, he would be quite happy. Though however fitting this likeness was, there was just one crucial detail that made this analogy not quite perfect. 

Minhyun shifted and pressed his cold feet against Jonghyun’s bare legs.

This unstoppable force had the extra quality of being rather annoying.

Jonghyun yelped in shock; opened his eyes and glared up at Minhyun who had the gall to smile down at him with a look as innocent as anything. 

As it turned out, this immovable object was also not quite so immovable. 

Reluctantly, Jonghyun sat up, though not without bringing all of the duvet with him - Minhyun be damned, he didn’t deserve a share in the blanket cocoon anymore. 

“I hope you’re happy.” 

“Immensely.” 

###########################

Minhyun was still sat atop their bed when Jonghyun came out of the bathroom, except now, the bed was perfectly made. Eyes looked up from where they had been idly reading something on Minhyun’s phone and they crinkled at the corners when they landed upon Jonghyun, freshly washed and still slightly flushed from his shower. 

Jonghyun paid him no mind until after he had grabbed the warmest looking hoodie from the wardrobe and pulled it over his head. It was a thematically appropriate bright red one that flowed all the way down to his mid-thigh and his fingers barely reached the ends of the sleeves.

When he turned back around, Minhyun was stood close enough for Jonghyun to see himself reflected in Minhyun’s eyes. 

“This is my hoodie.” He noted. He reached for Jonghyun’s wrist and held up his sweater paw between them, looking at it amusedly. 

“I know.” Jonghyun chirped back. He pulled on his wrist and tried to shake Minhyun’s hold off of him. The sleeve material flopped around clumsily in his struggle like one of those waving inflatable things found outside car dealerships and petrol stations until the material ended up bunched around Minhyun’s hand, leaving his fingers exposed.

Minhyun’s soft lips pressed against the tips of each of his fingers and whether it was the hoodie or the kiss to his forehead that was more effective at warming him up, no one would ever know. 

Left without a response, Jonghyun ducked his head, hiding his reddened cheeks and brushed past Minhyun on his way to the door. He heard a delighted chuckled follow him on his way out. He had given up on shaking Minhyun off so he effectively continued dragging Minhyun out along with him. 

He had barely taken one step out of their room when a quick tug on his wrist had him turning and stumbling into Minhyun with a soft ‘ooomph’ as they collided. It seemed as though Minhyun was on a one-man crusade to fluster and faze. 

Maybe Jonghyun should have been embarrassed that after all these years, Minhyun still had such an effect on him but on the other hand, Minhyun was Minhyun and that was that. 

Minhyun let go of Jonghyun’s wrist and pulled him closer by the waist. Jonghyun’s hands ended up uncomfortably lodged between them until he wriggled them out and settled them on Minhyun’s shoulders. 

He was too distracted by the curve of Minhyun’s plush lips that he could appreciate all too well at this distance to register the words that fell from them until well after the fact. 

“Huh?” 

The very same lips that had distracted him quirked up at the corners and Jonghyun looked away before he missed whatever it was Minhyun was saying. Again. 

“Mistletoe.” Minhyun said softly, guiding him to look up at the small bunch of the plant hanging above the door frame. “There’s only one thing to do when standing under mistletoe.”

Their gazes met for a fleeting moment just before their lips did. 

Minhyun's lips parted against his and Jonghyun eagerly followed suit. The feeling Minhyun's lips against his own was familiar, a natural consequence born from being in a relationship already years into its course. Minhyun's lips were warm, and just as soft as they looked. Jonghyun loved to suck and nibble on them, bringing out the most beautiful flush to contrast against pale skin. The hums of appreciation were just an added bonus. 

Jonghyun knew every part of Minhyun as well as he knew his own, yet every time they touched, his body reacted as if it were the first time. His skin tingled, and his nerves buzzed with exhilaration at every point of contact. 

When they pulled apart, they admired each other with looks that portrayed only the deepest love. 

"Merry Christmas." Minhyun whispered, his slightly swollen lips just barely grazing over Jonghyun's. 

"Merry Christmas." Jonghyun repeated before closing the distance between them once again. 

A shrill whine coming from Jonghyun's stomach interrupted them rudely, and Minhyun laughed as he stepped away. 

"As much as I would like to continue this, I think  _ someone _ is in need of some breakfast." 

Jonghyun shrugged, resigned to the fact. 

"The stomach wants what the stomach wants."

He followed Minhyun to the kitchen and let Minhyun guide him over to their dining table and sat himself down at the chair Minhyun dutifully pulled out for him. 

Minhyun came back moments later with plates piled high with pancakes. Jonghyun eyed them suspiciously.

“Did you make these?”

Minhyun barked a self-deprecating laugh. “No, don’t worry. I learnt my lesson about cooking last time.”

Jonghyun reached over the table to pat his hand sympathetically -  _ it’s okay _ \- and then dug in.

They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were well fed, Minhyun being Minhyun cleared away the dishes while Jonghyun walked over to the fridge, moving onto the next item on his agenda: being well watered. 

"Grab me a drink while you're there?" Minhyun called. 

Jonghyun grunted in assent and swung open the fridge door, letting the cool air slap him in the face. But it wasn't just cold air. 

He spluttered in shock as something came swinging out of the fridge, slapping him in the face. Regaining his composure, he directed his glare at the offending object. 

Damned mistletoe.

“Really?” Jonghyun faced Minhyun with a questioning look, “In the fridge?”

Minhyun shrugged nonchalantly, but the rest of his body language told a different story. The overall image reminded Jonghyun of a child whose hand had been caught in the sweet jar. He came to a stop before Jonghyun, putting them toe-to-toe, and waited expectantly.

“Technically, I’m not  _ under  _ the mistletoe.” Jonghyun pointed out, glancing to the sprig of mistletoe hanging from the inside of the fridge door.

Minhyun huffed, a pout gracing his face before he pulled the plant from the fridge to hold over their heads. His mischievous grin oozed with self-satisfaction. 

"What about now?" 

Jonghyun, still minutely annoyed, only had the intention of giving Minhyun a chaste peck but as he pulled away, Minhyun's hands gripping his hips kept him close. Taking the advantage, Minhyun leaned back in to kiss him again. Jonghyun made a noise of protest that quickly died down as he lost himself to Minhyun once more. 

They pulled apart around the time their lungs began to object, though Minhyun couldn't help but leave Jonghyun a few more quick pecks to his cheek for safe keeping. 

"Minhyun." Jonghyun called airily. 

The man in question hummed in acknowledgement against his jaw. 

"Just exactly how many sprigs of mistletoe did you hang around our home?" 

Jonghyun watched as his boyfriend pulled back and frowned in concentration. With each passing second that Minhyun remained in thought, Jonghyun grew ever more alarmed.  _ Just how much was there?  _

"Hmmmm… I think… About ten sprigs altogether?" 

Ten. 

"Then excluding the two we've already encountered, you mean to tell me there's still 8 more hidden  _ somewhere _ ." 

Minhyun nodded. 

_ Unbelievable. _

" _ Why? _ " Jonghyun asked incredulously. 

"Because," Minhyun began, "I like kissing you." He spoke each of his words against Jonghyun's skin. First against each cheek, followed by his forehead, then his nose. 

"You could have just asked."

"But this was more fun."

"You try being the one slapped in the face by a plant." Jonghyun retorted. 

Minhyun at least had the decency to look guilty. 

"And," Jonghyun took on a smoother, deeper, tone, "you wouldn't have had to get up early and leave your dear boyfriend to suffer  _ all alone _ in the cold with no one to cuddle with for warmth."

He looked up at Minhyun with widened eyes full of intent. Slowly, he slid his hands up Minhyun's bare arms and locked his fingers around the back of his neck. 

"Deprived me of my customary Christmas cuddle." He lamented dramatically, adding a pout for good measure. "I had looked forward to some  _ cuddling _ ."

Minhyun gulped; wet his lips, then breathed out shakily. 

"I-" Minhyun cleared his throat, "I won't do it again. Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." 

Minhyun nodded numbly. 

"And no more surprise mistletoe attacks for today? If I'm about to be hit again, warn me?" 

"Of course." Minhyun agreed immediately. 

Jonghyun smiled and stroked a hand over Minhyun's cheek. It warmed under his touch and only got warmer at the press of his lips against the soft skin. 

"You're absolutely ridiculous you know." Jonghyun chuckled fondly. "Totally and utterly ridiculous." He repeated reverently, and as if to himself. 

"But you love it." Minhyun prodded, "always have." 

It was true, Jonghyun thought. Minhyun had been ridiculous since they met, for every day since, and would likely always be. Jonghyun loved him then, and still loves him now. 

"And I always will."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that this fic is part of a series. A 26 part series. Yes, that's right. 26. Consider it a little winter gift from three of us 2hyunist writers.
> 
> In collaboration with [@astropicals](https://twitter.com/astropicals) and [@moonstars689](https://twitter.com/moonstars689), we're doing an A-Z series, a fic for each letter of the alphabet, all set in the same AU. '
> 
> There's gonna be everything. Fluff. Angst. (smut.)
> 
> I for one am excited so I hope you are excited too and will enjoy all that we have planned :D 
> 
> Look forward to another fic in this series soooooooon ;)
> 
> In the mean time, find me at my usual haunts:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nightberrypearl)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/nightberrypearl)
> 
> or in the comments below :)


End file.
